Meant to be
by GuiltyxFate
Summary: Living as an murder, voices that tells you to kill, voices that control you. However somethings are up to you, right? Is it worth it? One shot, Ciel x Lu, dark story, read at your own risk. Submission for the writing prompt "Hatred"


**It's worth it, isn't it? Besides the sickness and deaths, it's all worth it. It's all worth it, haha...**

 **Hello, guys, this is a really really dark story, please if you can't handle disturbing things do not read any further.**

 **Reason for writing this is because of the writing prompt: hatred**

 **Support me for the votes, please.**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **Cast:**

 **Ciel: Dreadlord**

 **Lu: Chiliarch**

 **Elsword: Infinity Sword**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Rena: Trapping Ranger**

 **Chung: Deadly Chaser**

"I'll give you anything! Please, don't kill me!"

He looks at the pathetic animal squirming to survive. He grins, as he swings his knife.

"PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, STOP!"

She kicks and struggle, trying to free herself. Tears stream down her cheeks, her clothes are torn and cuts everywhere against her body. She struggles more and more, marks form on her wrist from resisting.

 **"Shhhh, it'll be all fine, soon enough…"**

He whispers into the girl's ears, covering her mouth with one hand and holding the knife with the other.

Upon hours of torture, he opens up the door of a fully sealed room. He turns back, glancing at the pale lifeless bodies of countless men and women with body parts missing or stomach cut wide open.

The recent women flat on the cold floor bare with missing fingers, missing leg, and no head. Blood is placed as replacement of the missing parts.

He clicks his tongue.

'Sick….'

He pukes throwing himself forward. He looks around again, clenching his head while supporting himself against the door.

He pants, puking more, as he closes the door and locks it.

He retreated to his bedroom. He looks at himself in the mirror: white hair, dark crescents under his eyes, pale, skinny, the face of a middle aged man. He rubs his arm against his eyes.

'This is so sick…'

He went to the bathroom changing his clothes, throwing his bloody ones into a bag. Looking in the bag, filled with blood stains and reeks of death. He pukes once more into the bag. He wipes his eyes again before tying the bag and walks outside. On a bridge, he tosses the bag into the river and returns home.

"Good morning."

He looks up and sees the local police officer standing in front of the counter. The officer has blond hair, tall, and handsome looking.

"May I help you, sir?"

He said with no emotion on his face.

"I told you not to call me sir, Ciel. You can just call me by my name."

He smiles at him.

 **'Annoying…'**

"Fine, what do you need Chung?"

"Just buying some lunch, before the day starts."

He said tilting his cap up, placing a several wrap sandwich on the table.

"Have a good day now Ciel"

After he left a girl to appear at the counter.

"I would like to purchase this."

She smiles at him with cash in her hands.

He stared at her; her appearance is a high schooler who has purple pigtails with a yellow hair clip, slender looking body, her skin looks smooth and pale.

'She is cute.'

 **'KILL'**

He hit his head with his palm.

'NO, NO MORE!'

"Umm, are you okay sir?"

The girl said tilting her head to the side.

"N-no nothing's the wrong ma'am," he said, receiving the money and giving her the change.

After she left he drops to the floor, clutching his head.

'You are not going to kill someone again!'

He covers his mouth, swallowing his puke, remembering the dead bodies.

'Disgusting.'

He looks at his hand and widens his eyes. A scissor was in his hand. He tosses it aside, feeling he sick again.

'I don't want to kill!'

He clenches his head harder leaving marks from his nails.

'Forget! Forget! FORGET!"

He closes his eyes tightly. When he opens them he is in his room, staring into the mirror, with a bloody bag in his hand. His eyes become dead as he walks out to the same bridge and tosses the new bag into the water. He notices he is still holding on to something in his other hand. He opens his hands to see a yellow hair pin on his palm.

"NOOOOO!"

He throws the hair pin into the river. He looks down on the ground covering his eyes.

'Why'

He throws his fist down on the fence of the bridge.

'WHY'

He stares into the river, at the light the river is reflecting off the moon. He keeps staring, it is beautiful. He reaches his hand towards the moon and grabs it.

'Why can't I keep anything….?'

He peeks his head up hearing a voice. He looks around to see where it come from. He follows the noise under the bridge. There he sees a white haired little girl not even 10 years old.

She is crying, her white dress is covered in mud.

"Are you alright?"

She looks up at Ciel, her face, eyes, and ears are red from the crying.

"Where are your parents?"

She wipes away her tears, ignoring Ciel's questions.

"It looks like it's going to rain soon. How about you take shelter at my place."

The little girl peeks her head up.

"Come, do you like steak? I'm buying some before I getting back to my place."

The girl looks at the man, her face clearly tells him that she wants to eat and her stomach growls. The girl nods her head and stands up taking Ciel's hand.

Together they went to the convenience store and went home.

After the girl takes a shower she comes out with Ciel's shirt.

"Sorry if it's too big I don't have any other clothing you can wear."

He apologizes as he serves steak.

The girl eyes glisten at the meal and immediately started eating.

Ciel, on the other hand, is paying more attention to the little one. He looks at how she eats so fast with such a small body. She even starts choking from eating so fast. He chuckles to himself as he passes her the water.

'Little kids calm me down, they are so pure it's keeping me sane.'

"Mister! Mister! Ish delicious!"

The girl light up in excitement with steak sauce cover around her mouth.

"You can have mine."

Ciel passes her his plate. The girl jumps up in happiness.

"Are you sure mister?"

Ciel nodded in response, smiling. For once in his life, he actually smiles and genuine smile. He reaches forward and rubs her head as she continues gobbling down her food.

"Hold on there is still desserts!"

"Desserts?!"

The girl looks at Ciel with excitement.

After a while, as the girl is eating her ice cream Sundae with whip cream, Ciel is concern about her state when he first found her.

"What's your name?"

The girl lifts her head up with whip cream smudged over her mouth and cheek.

"It's Lu! What about you mister?"

"It's Ciel"

The girl smiles as she is eating the treats.

"Heehee mister makes good food!"

'She is so pure, it calms my heart a lot.'

Suddenly Lu looks down, Ciel concern asks what's wrong.

"I-it's just that Lu has to go home soon and Lu doesn't want that! L-Lu wants to stay with mister a bit longer…"

Ciel shocked at the girl's confession, couldn't help but smile. He gently caresses Lu's cheek.

"Mister doesn't mind having you here. You can stay as long as you want to Lu."

Lu faces light up and starts jumping yelling yay.

The next day the two went out shopping for clothes.

"Mister Mister! How do I look?"

Lu comes out the dressing room with a pink summer dress and a sombrero.

"It looks good on you Lu."

"Hee hee, this is the first time I went shopping!"

"Go try on more clothes Lu, we have all day."

"Yay!"

She jumps and went to pick more clothing.

Ciel smiles gently to himself as he sees the little one's excitement and behavior.

'It's only been a night but I can already feel that my normal days are starting to change.'

After finishing shopping for clothes the two went to buy some crepes. They both sit at a nearby playground bench.

Lu finishes eating her crepe and licks her fingers.

Ciel finds it cute and starts patting her head unconsciously.

Lu pouts, pulling on Ciel's sleeves.

"Come on mister let's play on the swings!"

"Alright alright."

Just like that their day has ended. It was a wonderful experience for Lu and Ciel. Lu doing things she always wanted to do and Ciel having company.

The locals also being to notice the two and how friendly they are. They find it sweet and often talks to them when meeting.

A week has passed, Ciel feels relieved that his days have become peaceful. Just the two of them together.

As they plan to visit the new store opening nearby, they walk pass the police station. Standing in front is Chung and another man with red hair.

As Ciel and Lu got close Ciel could hear what they are talking about; Lu, on the other hand, is skipping along ignoring the conversation.

"YOU HAVEN'T FOUND THAT PERSON YET?!"

The red hair said getting real close to Chung.

"I'm sorry Elsword but we are trying our best."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! My girlfriend and my little sister disappeared for about a week now!"

"I'm sorry Elsword…"

"Shut it, Chung, I thought we were buds.."

The red hair turns and walks away.

Ciel feeling guilty, he shakes the feeling away.

'It doesn't matter what I have done, I have changed!'

After trying out the new shop Lu and Ciel went home.

"Hold on, I forgot to buy something, I'll go buy it you stay at home okay Lu?"

Lu nods her head and smiles.

'Awww she is so cute…'

Ciel went to the same convenience store he works to purchase some ingredients. As he walks back he notices the door is open. He stares, dropping the groceries he dashes forward to his house and see stuff knock down and broken.

He widens his eyes, feeling worried and tense. He started to breathe heavily.

'WHERE SHE GO!'

Ciel runs outside again and knocks on his neighbor's door.

"Hello, Ciel! Hmm? Where is Lu?"

"That's not important right now! Did you see anyone come to my house?!"

Ciel yelled, couldn't hold back his anger and stress.

"N-no…? But I did see the delivery truck stop by, I think it went north."

"Okay!"

Ciel quickly runs north. He asks many people about the truck and eventually he found out where it is.

Ciel looks at the abandoned warehouse, panting heavily.

 **'Kill'**

'Kill'

 **'Take back what's yours'**

'Take back what's mine'

Ciel's eyes turn red before barging in the warehouse.

He runs toward armed men. Within a flash, he stabs one of the man's eyes and swings his knife to the side while it is still in the eye sockets.

"MY EYE! MY EYE!"

The man holds his hand against his eyes. Ciel then slits the man's throat. The man spasms as blood sprinkle out.

 **'Hatred'**

Next, he kicks another man down; using metal poles he found outside he stabs the man's legs and hands to the ground, piercing through them.

"FUCCKKKK "

Ciel then lifts the man's shirt up and repeatedly stabs the man, until the man stops yelling.

 **'Revenge'**

There were many men, Ciel didn't bother finishing them off, he will let them suffer. For some Ciel quickly jabs his knife into their necks and pulls it out. Making it rain blood. For others, Ciel just leaves them with deep cuts or missing limbs.

 **'Wrath'**

He turns around, seeing a dozen of men on the ground, either dead or dying by blood loss.

He faced forward looking ahead with his dead looking eyes.

"AHHHHH!"

Ciel twists his body and kicks the man who is trying to stab him with a knife. Ciel looks at the man preparing to finish him off. He knows the man. It was Elsword from the police station.

"You'll pay for what you did to my girlfriend and my little sister! You monster!"

Ciel furious stomps his feet next to the guy's head, missing him by an inch.

"So you are the one who calls them…"

Elsword looks up at Ciel, shaking when he looks into Ciel's dead, emotionless eyes.

Ciel place both his hands on Elsword's neck and pull him into the air.

"F-FUCK"

Elsword tightens his grip on Ciel's wrist. Hitting and kicking Ciel as he gets harder and harder to breathe.

Ciel puts more pressure against his throat. Suffocating him until foams form in Elsword's mouth and flowing out.

After several minutes of choking Elsword, Ciel throws Elsword on the ground.

Elsword's eyes rolled to the back, hand marks clearly visible around the neck, foam overflowing.

Ciel, being the last one standing runs deeper into the warehouse. He opens up the large refrigerator, that's somehow still operating. He sees his little angel sitting there shaking from the cold.

"Lu."

Hearing a familiar voice and her name she turns around to see Ciel. She being to cry and runs towards Ciel as Ciel runs towards her.

"Mister!"

They both embrace each other feeling each other's warmth.

"Lu, I miss you!"

"I miss you too mister!"

"I'll never let go!"

"Yes, mister!"

Ciel closes his eyes holding her in his arms. For once in his life, he feels love and is loved. He likes this feeling. He always knew that Lu was the key to his happiness, and now that he has her he won't let go. He will never let go.

….

He slowly opens his eyes to see his beautiful angel again.

There she is, her cute face, beautiful eyes, the moon like hair…. that's stain in blood.

He looks at her, widening his eyes.

There she is…

her head… in his grasp….

her body…. collapsed on the ground in front of him detach from her head…..

her blood…. stained all over his body and the ground around him…

…..

In his other hand…..

Was the knife he killed her with.

"But I love you, Ciel…"

Is what he recall.

He laughs.

And laughs…..

Tears form from his eyes.

'I hate it…'

 **'You love it'**

'It's disgusting..'

 **'It's sensational'**

 **'You still can fulfill your love for her'**

'You're right….'

Ciel's eyes were not eyes of a dead man but a mad man.

He unzips his pants and strips her.

They mated.

'It's disgusting…..'

'I hate it…..'

'I want to vomit….'

"I love you Lu"

He couldn't stop.

Epilogue:

The police arrive soon after the incident. The head of the investigation was officer Chung. He and several officers have witnessed the work done by the mad man Ciel. Ciel was arrested that night for the murder of 12 people. Eventually, he confesses to his other murders, totaling up to 30 people murder. Other people say that he is a cold hearted killer who hides their true motives. However, many neighbors in the region believe that there is a misunderstanding and that Ciel is not a mass murder due to the behavior of him and a young age girl. At the end, the judge has made their decision that he is sentenced to 10 years in prison and is also on death row.

"It's worth it, isn't it? Lu…"

 **Well, I guess you have made it. To be honest for me I believe this is the first and darkest thing I ever wrote. God...**


End file.
